


A NaruTemari/KabuHina Story

by Thedude3445



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedude3445/pseuds/Thedude3445
Summary: This story was written on August 14th, 2007, and is presented without comment.





	A NaruTemari/KabuHina Story

A NaruTemari/KabuHina Story By L.I. Pickles

  
One nice and clear day, Zabuza was walking. He looked into the sky and said, "Hmmm....I wonder why I am not dead. I want a puppy. How come I'm not a starter character on Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution? Why is the author writing this?"  
Then, mist appeared out of nowhere, and 3 needles barely missed him. Then, out of the mist, a figure appeared. Zabuza shuddered and drew his sword. He got ready to strike, when the most menacing voice shouted the most diabolical   
sentence ever, "Let's fight for real!". "NO!" Zabuza thought. "Faint..memories....coming...back...to....me.....Why.....am....I....talking...like..this?!" A flashback occured.

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *** WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Zabuza was in the finals of the 12th Tri-Annual Naruto: Clash of Ninja: Revolution 2: The path to becoming an almost chunin champion 4: Vengance: Beleive it! Semi-4th place quaterfinals hosted by Atlus of America, Inc's Kazihokage Gennin  
Destruction Tournament. He had Cushed all who said annoying intro lines, like, '...............................................................................................................*12 seconds later* Let's go......................*12 seconds later*...Ight Fewl?!' or 'Got any salsa?'.  
But when a shadow appeared in front of him and said, "Let's fight for real!", he flinched and shouted, "What kind of intro line was that?!". Then 12 shuriken went into his forehead. He got in 12th place of the finals of the 12th Tri-Annual Naruto: Clash of Ninja: Revolution 2: The path to becoming an almost chunin champion semifinal championships 4: Vengance: Beleive it! Semi-4th place quaterfinals hosted by Atlus of America, Inc's Kazihokage Gennin  
Destruction Tournament.........But how?

Budabauhbuhbum! *theme music*

Hey! That guy is stealing my spotlight! I'll CRUSH HIM! *whimpers* Next Time, "The Isle of Losers and Knuckleheads that have a marathon Twice a year vanquish the 12 attackers!" *ending of music* GRRRRRR!!!!  
*1st English season theme song with credits*

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *** WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

  
Zabuza reentered the present and saw the figure stepping into his sight, and saw none other than...ZETSU! "Just passin' through," He said to Zabuza, leaving sight. Then another shadow entered sight, and it was Sakura!  
".......Sakura? She's behind this? no way!" Zabuza thought. "Sakura then shouted, "Let's fight for real!". Zabuza flinched. A flashback occured.

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *** WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Zabuza was in the finals of the 12th Tri-Annual Naruto: Clash of Ninja: Revolution 2: The path to becoming an almost chunin champion 4: Vengance: Beleive it! Semi-4th place quaterfinals hosted by Atlus of America, Inc's Kazihokage Gennin  
Destruction Tournament. He had Cushed all who said annoying intro lines, like, '...............................................................................................................*12 seconds later* Let's go......................*12 seconds later*...Ight Fewl?!' or 'Got any salsa?'.  
But when a shadow appeared in front of him and said, "Let's fight for real!", he flinched and shouted, "What kind of intro line was that?!". Then 12 shuriken went into his forehead. He got in 12th place of the finals of the 12th Tri-Annual Naruto: Clash of Ninja: Revolution 2: The path to becoming an almost chunin champion 4: Vengance: Beleive it! Semi-4th place quaterfinals hosted by Atlus of America, Inc's Kazihokage Gennin  
Destruction Tournament.........But how?

Budabauhbuhbum! *theme music*

Hey! That guy is stealing my spotlight! I'll CRUSH HIM! *whimpers* Next Time, "The Isle of Losers and Knuckleheads that have a marathon Twice a year vanquish the 12 attackers!" *ending of music* GRRRRRR!!!!  
*1st English season theme song with credits*

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *** WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Zabuza Used the HIDDEN MIST JUTSU and slashed at Sakura. She grabbed the tip of his sword and pulled down, snapping the first 3 feet off. She grabbed the sword and threw it off the bridge that they suddenly were fighting on. Sakura smiled and said, "Let's fight for real!" Zabuaza was still in the same pose in middair, so he dropped down in shock.  
"...How?....." He muttered. His brain snapped, so he put a kunai in his mouth and rushed at Sakura, but missed and rushed to Gato and grabbed him. "You'll be seeing Haku soon, you know!" Gato shouted. "No I won't!" Zabuza replied. "I'm-no WE'RE going to the other place! That's a fitting place for me, but  
for you... NO CHANCE!" He Stabbed Gato and threw him off the bridge that they suddenly were fighting on. Zabuza slowly turned around and glared menacingly at Sakura. Sakura smiled and said, "Let's fight for real!".  
Zabuza used Sharingan and said, "Ino, all of the readers knew that you're using that one jutsu to control Sakura!.......Wait, how'd I use Sharingan?!" "Heh heh heh.....you saw through my disguise eh?" Sakura/Ino said. " Well, I guess-IT'S YOUR TURN CHOGI! Release!"  
Ino went back into her body and Chogi aimed for Sakura and Zabuza, but completely missed, and hit...Naruto?! Naruto appeared in front of Ino, bloddy from being hit by Chogi. "I...Ino...." Naruto muttered. "I've been...meaning to tell you that...I...love you......Believe it......."  
"Oh, Naruto...." Ino said. They kissed, then Naruto fell down to the ground and died. Ino wiped her lips and spat. "What a loser," Ino yelled (an new verb! OMD! =P). "I don't feel so good...." She jumped off the bridge that they were suddenly fighting on.

The Mist cleared, and Sakura was walking away when Rock Lee jumped down onto the bridge that they suddenly were fighting on. "I am looking for Naruto! Do you know where he is, Sakura?" He asked. "Let's Fight for Real!" Sakura said back. "You are not the one I want to fight!" Lee told her.

"Let's Fight for real!"  
"You are not the one I want to fight!"  
"Let's Fight for real!"  
"You are not the one I want to fight!"  
"Let's Fight for real!"  
"You are not the one I want to fight!"  
"Let's Fight for real!"  
"You are not the one I want to fight!"  
"Let's Fight for real, Believe it!"  
"Let's fight!" Lee said instantly after Sakura said 'Believe it!'. Lee had the Chakra Max Scroll with him, so he Pressed X+Down twice and then went to his Super Sayain 12-err.....Chakra Gate Thingy Form. Sakura threw 12 shuriken at Lee and brought  
his health down to the tiniest bit. Lee focused and unleashed his power.  
He shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" And used Hidden Lotus on Sakura. it was ultra-mighty-powerful!  
He shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" And used Hidden Lotus on Sakura. it was ultra-mighty-powerful!  
He shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" And used Hidden Lotus on Sakura. it was ultra-mighty-powerful!  
He shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" And used Hidden Lotus on Sakura. it was ultra-mighty-powerful!  
"KO!" The Original Mugen Announcer yelled. But Lee continued to overkill.  
He shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" And used Hidden Lotus on Sakura. it was ultra-mighty-powerful!  
He shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" And used Hidden Lotus on Sakura. it was ultra-mighty-powerful!  
He shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" And used Hidden Lotus on Sakura. it was ultra-mighty-powerful!  
He shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" And used Hidden Lotus on Sakura. it was ultra-mighty-powerful!  
"KO!" The Original Mugen Announcer yelled. But Lee continued to overkill.  
He shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" And used Hidden Lotus on Sakura. it was ultra-mighty-powerful!  
He shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" And used Hidden Lotus on Sakura. it was ultra-mighty-powerful!  
He shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" And used Hidden Lotus on Sakura. it was ultra-mighty-powerful!  
He shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" And used Hidden Lotus on Sakura. it was ultra-mighty-powerful!  
Zabuza slashed Lee and KOed him. "Sheesh," Zabuza said, irritated. Sakura got back up. She smiled and said, "Let's fight for real!". Zabuza Slashed Sakura 12 times and knocked her off the bridge that they sudenly were fighting on.

  
But.....then.....Pain jumped down and it started to rain. "So," Pain said. "Let's fight for real!" Zabuza screamed.

Budabauhbuhbum! *theme music*

Hey! That guy is stealing my spotlight! I'll CRUSH HIM! *whimpers* Next Time, "The Isle of Losers and Knuckleheads that have a marathon Twice a year vanquish the 12 attackers!" *ending of music* GRRRRRR!!!!  
*1st English season theme song with credits*

  
PART 3

  
Naruto and Sakura were still making out, when Sakon Jumped down and shot 12 kunai at them. They completely missed, and Naruto and Sakura were still making out. Then, Zabuza, Idate and Negi jumped down and attacked them, but still completely  
missed. Then, Mizuki and a Random Sound Ninja jumped down and used jutsu to break the beams connecting the pieces of bridge that they suddenly were fighting on, causing an entire section of bridge to collapse into the ocean. Lukily, everybody but Negi survived, so  
no important non-branch member was hurt. It was their destiny, anyway. So they floated along, waiting for land to appear, or even a ship. They ate all of teh junk food, and now were starving, having to get nutrition from the saltwater!

  
Sakon's <s>Diary</s> Journal

It's been 56 days! We're all tired, hungry, and sick! Naruto and Sakura are still making out, so they are no help! We ate Idate, but the meat was too thick for us, and the seagulls attacked us for the food!   
Please, why can't we find anyo

After writing the o, Sakon was hit by a boat and knocked off the portion of the bridge that they suddenly were fighting on. Out of the boat, a figure appeared. In a high pitched, creepy voice, the person said, "Hey, I'm Luffy, and I'm going  
to be king of the pirates!". 


End file.
